


Come With Me

by that_squishy_robot



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Din really misses Grogu, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misuse of the Force (Star Wars), Not as serious as it sounds, So much talking, is this just going to be a porn with out plot?, it kind of has plot, they take care of eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_squishy_robot/pseuds/that_squishy_robot
Summary: Din gets a bounty for Luke Skywalker, and uses it as an excuse to see if Grogu is ok. Of course it goes completely wrong, and now he's stuck on a planet with him, while Grogu is somewhere else entirely. However, maybe it is not as bad as Din thinks it is.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 30
Kudos: 103





	Come With Me

Din hated to admit it, but he was pretty good at getting himself in some sort of trouble. More so than before, since he didn’t have a tiny child hanging from his side now. In his defense, he apparently was much better than the Jedi who had taken Grogu from him. It’d been three months since Din had heard anything from the kid or the Jedi. He knew it hadn’t been his place to try and cram himself into Grogu’s new life, so he hadn’t tried to hunt them down. No matter how badly he wanted to.

Grogu was safe and that was all that mattered. Of course, that wasn’t the case now because the kid’s Jedi was under heavy fire, and there was no sign of a tiny green gremlin. Which made Din decide that as soon as he pulled the Jedi out of the battlefield, he was going to kill him. Provided he learns where Grogu is first.

Din ran out into the heavy fire, his armor taken all of the blasts without even a scratch. Now that he was closer, the Jedi looked worse than he had originally thought. His black robes clung to him in different places with darker spots. Din wasn’t sure how much blood he had already lost, but whatever the amount it couldn’t be good.

The man now was a far cry from the Jedi who slaughtered his way through Dark Troopers to rescue Grogu. Though Din couldn’t find that he blamed him for that. He’d been through his share of rough fights.

When he was close enough, he tackled the Jedi out of the way and used his armor to block him from another blast. He might have also used the Jedi for leverage to blast the person still trying to shoot them.

“Wha…”

“Up now.” Din said sternly, dragging the confused Jedi to his feet. He had to block him from another blaster bolt. “We need to get out of here now, where’s your ship?” Because Din’s own ship he came here in… well rest in pieces. He didn’t care about that one in particular anyway. It was pretty much scrap metal.

“Other… Other side of the planet.” The Jedi managed to cough. There was blood on his lips now.

Damn it. He wasn’t going to make it through any type of space travel like this, much less a trip to the other side of this god forsaken planet. Alright new plan. He had bacta spray now, and first aid. Din could get them somewhere safe and get the Jedi back on his feet. Then he’d threaten to break his legs.

“Ok. Follow my lead and stay behind me.”

The Jedi didn’t argue with him. In fact, he didn’t have to because someone threw some sort of explosive at them. The Jedi grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him back to the ground, using his own body as a shield. Thankfully Din flipped them just in time, keeping the Jedi safely under him. What kind of self-sacrificing idiot tried to take a hit for someone who was wearing armor?

“That was the stupidest thing I have ever seen.” Din groaned, getting himself off the ground. The Jedi didn’t answer because the blast had been just enough to knock him out. We’ll things just got a lot harder.  
~~~  
The Jedi was lighter than he looked, which was the only reason Din wasn’t complaining about having to carry him on his back. At the very least this was better than having to hike through the desert carrying everything he owned. The temperature was cooler, and there was a breeze.

Din had to find them somewhere they could lay low for a while. The Jedi was still bleeding all over his armor, and Din wasn’t exactly in the best condition himself. It had been an actual miracle that he had managed to drag himself and the Jedi out of the fight. One of the attackers had lost one of his explosives. Din managed to snag it and use it as a distraction.

He had no idea how far they had gotten at this point. He’d used his jet back just long enough to get them away safely, but the Jedi wasn’t going far with it when he couldn’t hold on, and the fact that the wind was doing nothing for his open injuries.

The scanners on Din’s helmet picked up a small cave close by. You know what? He’s slept in worse places. The cave was hidden by the local foliage and showed no signs of life other than that.

Din walked in, carefully laying the Jedi on the floor. He was going to leave him there like that. Simply for the fact that Grogu was not with him. Although whether Din liked him or not, he had saved his and Grogu’s life, and gave the kid a home.

He sighed and took off his cape. It wasn’t much, but if he folded hit under his head, maybe it’d hurt less later.

Once the Jedi was settled, Din set about to making a fire. He wasn’t sure what the temperature on this planet would be once the sun was fully down, but they would fair a lot better with something to keep them warm.

He set a small fire, near the Jedi so he wouldn’t freeze to death. Then finally collapsed to let himself rest for a minute. It wouldn’t last long. He still had to check both of their injuries and see if he could get them something to eat. Din needed a second though. Just time to let himself breathe.

~~~  
Din was cleaning his armor when the Jedi woke up. The only reason he had even noticed, was because it felt like a pair of invisible hands had wrapped around his neck. Instinctively, Din’s hands went to his throat as if trying to pry the invisible force away from him.

The Jedi had his hand stretched out toward him, keeping him in place. Much like Grogu had done with Cara, however a lot stronger. While the Jedi wore a determined look on his face, underneath that he looked terrified and confused.

“S-stop…. Friendly…” Din managed to grit out.

Suddenly the feeling was gone, and Din was coughing as he tried to get air back into his lungs.  
The Jedi clutched his head as if he was the one in pain, which he probably still was, however Din had been the one being choked.

“I’m sorry. The last time I met a Mandalorian, he tried to kill me.”

Just how many Mandalorians had the Jedi ran into? Din decided to ignore that fact all together. Instead he asked the question that had been in his head since he dragged the Jedi out of the battlefield. “Where is the kid?”

The Jedi blinked at him confused. “The kid?”

“Grogu, where is he?” Din wasn’t going to pull a blaster on the person who could choke him with his mind. He wasn’t that stupid. Even if he managed to get a hit in, if the Jedi was dead, Din would never be able to find Grogu.

“I… Oh. You’re the man from the ship.” The Jedi finally said. “… I didn’t know his name was Grogu.”

Scratch that. Din was going to kill him. “How do you not know? You read gods damn minds.”

“That’s not how this works.”

“I don’t care. Where’s Grogu?”

“He’s ok. He’s with my sister, Leia. Trust me, he’s in good hands.”

Din wasn’t sure he believed that. After all, he thought the Jedi was good hands and look what happened. “Why aren’t you with him? _You_ promised to protect him.”

The Jedi looked offended at that, and Din didn’t care. He just wanted to know where his… the kid was.

“I was protecting him. He was with me and my sister on a trip to Haveron… We got attacked by more Empire drones. I had to lead them away. They should be on their way home, and I told them I would meet them there.”

“You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“I would have kept it.” The Jedi defended.

“You almost died.” Din noted.

“I had it handled.”

“You passed out in the middle of open fire.”

“I… Wait. I did?”

“You don’t remember?”

The Jedi shook his head. “A lot of its fuzzy. Thanks for pulling me out I guess.”

“I wouldn’t have known about Grogu otherwise.”

The Jedi hummed in agreement, pulling himself to sit up. Which looked very painful and was probably messing up all the hard work that had been put into his first aid. He regarded Din in an interesting way, that honestly made him a bit uncomfortable. Like the Jedi was somewhere in his head, poking around where he shouldn’t be.

“The child… Grogu doesn’t talk a lot.”

Din tilted his head in confusion. “He doesn’t talk at all.”

The Jedi laughed. “No, I mean through the force. He doesn’t like to let me in. Not since the day he called me. He listens, and he’s strong with the force. But he doesn’t trust me enough to form a connection.”

“He’s been through a lot.” Din shrugged. He could understand. After everything, it would only be normal for Grogu to not trust anyone yet. It made him wish he could be there with him. The kid wasn’t alone, but in a way he was. Din wanted to be there with him so he could offer him some sort of safety. Although how helpful would that be? Did Grogu even want to see him? Din had failed in protecting him. What good would it really be for him to stay with the kid?

“How did you find him? I’ve been looking for other force sensitives since the war ended, and he’s the only one I’ve met.”

“Someone paid me to bring him in, and I fucked that up and got attached.” It was still the best thing he had ever done with his life. No matter what’s happened and how far Grogu was, he loved that kid.  
~~~  
When Luke woke up again, he was curled up on his side in pain. The first aid had done him good, but it was going to be a while before he was fully back on his feet. The morning sun was spilling in through the leaves that covered the entrance to the cave, warming it up by a few degrees.

His new Mandalorian friend was leaning up against the cave’s wall, asleep. His armor still made Luke a bit uncomfortable, with the whole Boba Fett thing from before. However, it wasn’t like he would go his entire life never meeting another Mandalorian. Plus, this one was nice enough. Once you got past the bluntness and threats of bodily harm.

Luke didn’t know if he trusted him. At least not yet. However, he didn’t want anything from him after saving his life. Nothing more than the knowledge that Grogu was ok.

He understood the child better now as well. Grogu, despite being surrounded by people who cared about him, missed this man more than anything. As far as Luke could tell to was returned in kind. They had formed a bond that Luke couldn’t replicate, no matter how hard he tried. And he had tried hard.

In a way he was jealous. One of the very few force sensitive beings in the galaxy, and they wanted little to do with him. Instead he wanted a Mandalorian he met along the way.

Luke sat up and realized doing so was going to be one of the worst mistakes he’ll make all day. Everything hurt, and he curled right back up onto his side. All his moaning and jostling around woke up the Mandalorian as well.

“Is someone trying to kill us again?”

“No, I’m just suffering.”

“Oh. Suffer quietly then.”

Luke let out a surprised laugh, which had been a mistake because it caused his body more pain. However, he couldn’t help it. He hadn’t expected any amount of humor from this man… Well he hoped it was humor anyway. “I’ll try but considering so much of my blood is outside my body. I can’t guarantee it.”

The Mandalorian stood up with a sigh. “I wasn’t sleeping well anyway.” He went through his bag and handed Luke a canteen of water. Which was very much appreciated, and Luke almost choked trying to rid himself of his severe dehydration.

The Mandalorian busied himself packing up the supplies that had been scattered around the cave. He looked like he wasn’t at his best either. Certainly not as bad as Luke, but he couldn’t have been doing well himself.

This was going to be a fun trip. Luke forced himself to sit up again, then stood up, and leaned on the wall. Alright. He could do this. It was just going to be extreme pain with every step for who knows how long.

If the Mandalorian saw him struggling, he didn’t say anything.

“So, what’s the plan?” Luke asked.

“Get you back to your ship, and not die in the process?”

Well. Luke couldn’t say he expected much. He was sure the Mandalorian didn’t spend his time getting Jedi out of trouble. “Once we’re there, I can fly us out of here. I’ve only got the X-wing, so we’ll have to squeeze.”

Luke had thought about this last night. He figured something had happened to the Mandalorian’s ship. After everything he had done for him, it’d be wrong to leave him stranded on a planet crawling with Imps. Also he figured that if Grogu found out, he may very well kill him.

The Mandalorian hummed in agreement, and Luke wondered if he’d even take him up on the offer. What’d even be the point in him staying here? Luke would drop him off at whatever planet he wanted to go to. Honestly it wasn’t even that big a deal. Unless he was here for a reason and needed to get rid of him. What did Mandalorian’s even do in their spare time? “So how did you end up here in the first place.”

“Hunting a bounty.”

And before Luke could say anything, a puck was tossed his way. He stopped it with the force, and a part of him wondered if the Mandalorian had done that just to see if he could stop it. He activated the bounty puck, to be presented with a holo of himself.

“Oh…”

“A lot of people want you dead. You might want to stay out of trouble for a while.” The Mandalorian shrugged.

“Why did you take this, if you’re not going to bring me in?”

“To keep Grogu out of trouble.” The Mandalorian didn’t elaborate any further than that, but Luke understood.  
~~~  
The sun light was warm against his skin, and Luke could almost forget that every part of his body hurt. Almost. Ok. Not at all, but at least it was warm outside.

The Mandalorian sighed, before stopping in front of him. “This isn’t going to work. You’re too slow and you’ll probably pass out before we make it anywhere near your ship.”

Luke raised an eyebrow. “So, what exactly do you have in mind? It’s not like we have any more time to waste, and you already said the jet pack is not going to be safe.”

“I’ll carry you again.”

Luke could feel his face suddenly heat up at the thought. Even more so at the word again. Of course the Mandalorian had to carry him out of the battlefield, but why did that make him feel… Well anything. “Absolutely not.”

“I wasn’t giving you a choice.”

“I am not a child.” Luke argued, but it was like talking to a brick wall… Oh dear gods this is where Grogu got it from wasn’t it? Every time he had to chase down the kid when he was misbehaving, there was always the blunt feeling of, I’ve made up my mind.

“Then don’t argue with me. You’re just prolonging the inevitable and wasting time.” The Mandalorian said. Luke could feel the glare he was sending him, helmet or not.

“It’s not happening, end of story. I will manage.”

“Fine, have it your way.”

Luke’s triumphant feeling lasted exactly two seconds, before a cable was wrapped around him. “What the hell are you doing?” He struggled against the cords, ultimately getting nowhere. If he wasn’t injured, maybe he could get a hold of his lightsaber to cut himself free. However, like this he was next to useless. “Untie me right now. This is ridiculous.”

“Not a chance, let’s go.” He lifted Luke up, and tossed him over his shoulder like he weighed nothing.

“What are people going to say, if they see you carrying me like this?” Luke asked, giving up on his struggling, it’s not like it was getting him anywhere.

“They’ll probably think I’m turning you in for a bounty. Which I will if you don’t stop.”

Luke groaned. “I hate you.”

“Feeling’s mutual.”  
~~~  
Din wasn’t sure how long he had been walking with the Jedi thrown over his shoulder. It had to of been a while because the sun was bearing down on them now.

“Mando, can we stop? The blood is all rushing to my head, and I think I’m going to be sick.”

Well it was as good a place as any. Din needed a break as well. The heat was getting to him, and he could really use a drink of water. “Yeah. Hold on.” He dragged them under better cover, from both the sun and any possible enemies. This planet didn’t seem to have much in the form of intelligent life so far. Instead it was mostly vast wilderness. Din couldn’t complain. It was a lot nicer than some of the planets he’s visited. To be honest, anything was better than a dessert.

Din carefully sat the still tied up Jedi down, under a large tree. “If I cut you lose are you going to start arguing with me again?”

“Will you shoot me with another cable if I do?”

“Of course.”

The Jedi sighed. “I won’t try anything.”

Deciding he sounded defeated enough, Din took out his knife, and freed him from the cables. Gods he was exhausted. Making the hike on his own would have been tiring. Making it with a pissed off Jedi thrown over his shoulder made it even worse. He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. Even if the Jedi wanted to go anywhere, it wasn’t like he could get far. They sat in peaceful silence for a while.

Din was kind of happy he’d decided to come out here and find the Jedi. He hadn’t been planning to make actual contact with him though. In reality he was just planning to get a glimpse that Grogu was ok. A part of him wanted to interrogate the Jedi for more information. Where had he taken him? How was he progressing with the magic stuff?

…Could he see him?

That thought had to be stomped on right then and there. It was only going to hurt more if he thought about it. Seeing Grogu would only make things worse. He’d distract the kid from his studies and put him in the position on choosing him or Jedi life. Din couldn’t do that to him. He wouldn’t.

“You think really loudly.” The Jedi mumbled, knocking his head back against the tree.

“Didn’t you tell me the space magic does not work that way?” Din didn’t like the thought of people in his head, but really what could he do? Tell him to stop?

“It doesn’t… I can feel what you’re thinking, I guess? There’s still a lot about the force I don’t understand.”

Din hummed in acknowledgment. “What am I feeling then Jedi?”

“You miss Grogu. The way you feel right now, I can feel the emotion pouring off Grogu all the time since I brought him to my little planet in the middle of nowhere. When we first met, I didn’t realize that it was mutual.” The Jedi explained. “My only dealings with Mandalorians involved one doing anything he could to hunt down my best friend. I figured you were just doing a job, and that maybe Grogu got attached to you because he had no one else.”

A part of Din wanted to be angry, about what he was hearing. Or at the very least annoyed. He had done everything in his power to protect the kid, even when that everything wasn’t enough. Although what did some random Jedi know about him, or his people? Din grew up in a gods damn cult apparently, he couldn’t expect everyone to just know. “I took off my helmet for him, twice.”

“Are you not supposed to do that?”

“If I do, it means I’m not a Mandalorian anymore.”

“… No offence, but that’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” The Jedi dead panned.

It was so blunt that Din couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “So I’ve been told.”

“I don’t mean to insult your beliefs, but it should be who you are as a person that decides that, not what you wear.”

“I’ll take that into account, Jedi.”

For a moment he stared at Din, before exclaiming. “Kriff I never told you my name, did I?!”

Was he supposed to? Din didn’t ask or give when it came to names. Why was this such a problem to him?

He stuck his hand out to him, smiling to brightly for a man injured and stranded on a planet with a near stranger. “I’m Luke Skywalker.”

For some reason, Din didn’t have the heart to deny him his name. He’d chalk it up to more Jedi magic. “Din Djarin” And he shook his hand.


End file.
